1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for reproducing information from a recording medium such as a disc-shaped recording medium in the CD (compact disc) family.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The CD family includes a CD-DA (compact disc-digital audio), a CD-I FMV (compact disc-interactive full motion video), a video CD, and a DVD (digital video disc). The CD-DA exclusively records audio information. Each of the CD-I FMV, the video CD, and the DVD records compressed video information and compressed audio information.
An innermost part of a CD-DA has a lead-in area recording TOC (table of contents) data. A typical way of searching a CD-DA for a desired tune refers to TOC data. In the case of a CD-I FMV and a video CD, it is difficult to search for a desired moving-picture scene by referring to TOC data.